1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tackle box with pivoted trays that can be independently pivoted in the tackle box and more particularly, the invention relates to a tackle box having trays providing for easy access to a selection of lures or baits stored in the trays and without cumbersome opening and unfolding of trays as is necessary with known prior art tackle boxes. Also within the purview of the invention is an alternate arrangement in which there are upwardly swinging or pivotal cover panels to allow access to the trays without using guide bars, center dividers or end receiver members. More particularly, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a pivoted transparent plastic panel for the top of the upper tray and similar panels cemented to bottoms of the trays to form extensions which form an inclined weather cover for the tray below, when the trays are in a normally tilted arrangement and thus prevent water accumulation in the trays. These panels also prevent bait from vibrating out of the trays when the boat is moving rapidly over rough water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art devices and arrangements of conventional tackle box constructions are known in which there are trays for providing a selection of lures and these include U.S. patents as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,539 C. L. Dewey U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,752 O. A. Montgomery U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,658 D. L Shanks U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,066 B. Meksula U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,872 V. N. Brosseau U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,638 R. M. Schwartz U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,313 E. W. Fee U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,579 R. E. Schirmer ______________________________________
These constructions require a cumbersome opening and unfolding of trays for the selection of lures and none of these known prior art arrangements disclose all of the specific details of the present invention in such a way as to bear upon the patentability of any claims of the present invention.